epics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Thing
Welcome, everyone to the Survivor: Mali, Survivor After Show! I'm your host, Lucky. You might know me from placing sixth in the first Blog Survivor ORG, but if you don't, sucks for you! I am very excited to interview the eliminated contestants of Mali and even interview Russia survivors and get their input on the game. Today, the sixteen castaways arrived on the remote savannah of Mali and began their first challenge! Before the real game begins, I will give my opinion on the new castaways and I will place them from sixteenth place to sole survivor. Let's get started! The first person coming in sixteenth place will be...... Kaeghan! Kaeghan won't do well this season because he has no experience. He got eliminated first in Madagascar and he will get eliminated first Mali. I guess he just doesn't like Africa... Coming in fifteenth place.... Matt! Matt will be annoying and form alliance with everyone. Then his team will finally realize it and vote him out. Fourteenth place...... Lucas! Lucas can be sneaky at times so his team decides to vote him out in case he plans to get rid of them next. Thirteenth place...... Szymon! Szymon was the only one on his team not to participate in the challenge so they decide to vote him off. Twelfth place....... Shallow! After a tribe swap, Shallow didn't like her team and decided not to do the challenge. It did get her eliminated though... Eleventh place........ Lentz! Lentz was inactive for a bit so his tribe decided to vote him out. Tenth place, first jury member......... Joan! Once merged, Joan was eliminated by a purple rock after a tie between Mika and Joulee. Ninth place, second jury member.......... Joulee! Joulee's alliance lost numbers after Joan's elimination resulting her elimination. Eighth place, third jury member....... Sam! Joulee's alliance continued to get eliminated which is why Sam got voted off next. Seventh place, fourth jury member....... Mika! Ahad won immunity and Adam played an idol (the final two members of Joulee's alliance) causing Mika to completely be blindsided. Sixth place, fifth jury member........ Ahad! Adam and Solar both played idols resulting in Adam's only ally, Ahad's elimination. Fifth place, sixth jury member.......... Solar Adam won immunity and had Solar's alliance turn against him. Fourth place, final jury member.......... Emma Adam won immunity yet again and eliminated Emma because she would have won if she was in the finale. Second Runner-Up................... ......... ........... ............ . . . . . . . . . Ali! Ali received zero votes for floating to the end. And the winner of Survivor: Mali............................ is........................... Adam! Because Adam survived the merge by himself, the entire jury except Emma voted for him to win. Tyler didn't make any huge moves that were worthy of voting for. These predictions are based on previous knowledge and my imagination and I doubt one of the these will be correct. Now, with the cast assessment, I present the main host of Survivor: Mali, Koror!